The flash vs tracer
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight tracer is seen running by when she stops in front of a child tracer: cheers love the calvary's here and her name is tracer suddenly a certain scarlet speedster appears flash: hang on love i am the sheriff around here tracer: bring it spandex flash: atleast i don't have a fat ass tracer: alright now you've done it yankee Fight DON'T BLINK GO! tracer charges at the flash and blasts at him but then the flash dodges and uppercuts her sending her through the ceiling the flash then follows her and punches her as she falls back down boom! right in the face pow!!!!!!! 40 tracer then teleports then appears behind the flash and shoots him sending him flying where he falls on his face boom! right onto the pavement tracer teleports as he get's up and punches him in the face in slow motion 19 the flash then lands on his feet as tracer teleports but then the flash then kicks her in the gut sending her flying into a wall she get's her butt stuck in the wall tracer: oh come on! flash: heheh tracer: hey shut up! boom! 16 the flash then punches the stuck tracer back and forth with tremendous speed her still being stuck in the wall just then tracer teleports then blasts the flash for a combo the flash uppercuts her into a building boom! boom! 13 tracer crashes through a window through multiple floors then lands on her butt where she jumps and down in pain covering it tracer: ahhh man that smarts! the team will never let me live this down just then zoom! zoom! 10 the flash speeds around tracer sending her back to the prehistoric era the flash then zips through her sending her upward just then as the flash does it again she grabs him tracer: not this time with that she zips them back 7 flash: you can do that too? tracer: yeah kinda my thing flash: kinda my thing too oh well the flash then rams right into tracer and plows her several buildings then throws her onto the ground tracer: ugh! your good! yank 4 flash: thanks i bought some friends out of nowhere different flashes from different timelines appear tracer: oh bollocks flash: yep the flash then leads his army of other flashes and they attack her full force from each side 1 with that all the flash's then spin around her and she starts vaporizing and fading away tracer:No no no!!!! tracer then blows up and is erased from existence! KO! flash: thanks guys other flash's: no problem flash jay: anytime you need just call they flash's then travel back to they're dimensions as our flash then runs off the flash then looks at the camera then smiles his teeth shining flash: hey it worked for supes so what is stopping me from doing this the flash then rushes off from view as he trails off screen Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..........THE FLASH!